This invention relates to an internal combustion engine comprising an engine unit support, cylinder, cylinderhead, and auxiliary units connected to the cylinder or to the cylinderhead. These engine parts are directly affected by body resonance and sound vibration. The engine comprises further a crankcase, a flywheel case, and at least one resonance-absorbing element which connects the engine unit support to the crankcase and flywheel case, and a noise-suppressing encapsulation secured to the crankcase and the flywheel case and encasing the engine parts which are directly affected by body resonance and sound vibration.